La escolta con sueño y el fetiche del shinobi de la Arena
by Victoria Lis
Summary: Lo peor para Tenten no es tener sueño, lo peor es no poder dormir por escoltar a alguien que no conoce bien. ¿Podrá aguantar?¿Meterá la pata?/Este Fic participa del Reto Rompiendo clichés del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


Luego de pensar, borronear, volver a escribir, agregar, sacar y pulir, aquí me tienen.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa del Reto Rompiendo clichés del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

Editado: Noté algunos errores gramaticales y falta de tildes. Por lo que lo arreglé.

* * *

La escolta con sueño y el fetiche del shinobi de la Arena

No había querido parecer grosera, aunque había tapado con una mano su boca, el bostezo se había escuchado, para ella, muy fuerte.

−Normalmente las chicas se divierten conmigo− dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

El cansancio que tenia encima no frenó su sonrisa− No eres aburrido, Tsunade-sama últimamente no da descanso− aclaró Tenten.

−Mientras no desfallezcas del sueño− se burló.

−¿Tienes hambre?− preguntó por cortesía, sabia que él recién había llegado desde la aldea de la Arena, aunque no conocía bastante a Kankuro, suponía que luego de viajar por tres días sobreviviendo a base de pequeñas provisiones, desearía por lo menos una comida "decente".

−Quiero una cerveza− dijo con total sinceridad, pero ella lo miró feo− Pero tendré que conformarme con un jugo frío hasta después de la reunión.

"No se permiten accidentes" había dicho la Hokage con total seriedad a la kunoíchi. Solo el que quisiera enfrentar a la muerte llevaría alcoholizado al representante de Suna a la reunión.

Al sentarse en la mesa del bar, la empezó a invadir la fatiga otra vez. Por eso no dudó en pedir un café bien caliente, Kankuro le dijo que ni el jugo de naranja con hielo que tenia consigo, le sacaba el calor que sentía al verla tomar esa infusión.

Mientras disimulaba que el líquido marrón no le quemaba la garganta, el marionetista relataba sus travesuras junto a su Marioneta Serpiente de Bambú.

−Él, blanco como un papel, gritó más fuerte que su novia "No me comas" al borde de las lágrimas, casi me sofoco de la risa− dijo no aguantando la carcajada ante el recuerdo.

Ella se atragantó, ignorando la quemazón, tosía y a la vez reía, las personas ajenas a la conversación se fijaron específicamente en ella, atraídas por su llamativa tos-risa.

La extravagante carcajada había sido más eficaz que la taza de café, ya no tenia tanto sueño. No se molesto en preguntarse cuanto tiempo iba a poder mantenerse despierta.

Luego de un rato de pasear por la aldea charlando, llegaron hasta un parque desierto y se sentaron en una blanca banca.

−Sin otra opción, yo le apreté la nariz y Lee tapó su boca. Funcionó ya que el hipo desapareció, lo malo es que casi asfixiamos a nuestro compañero, pero a Neji no le importó demasiado− relató Tenten cómo casi son descubierto en plena misión de infiltración por culpa del inesperado hipo del genio Hyuga.

Lo que sea que iba a decir Kankuro fue opacado por risas, gritos, lloriqueos y cantos de niños, el parque estaba en frente del jardín de la Academia. Se le formó un tic en el ojo bastante exagerado, ella al verlo se río. Se dio cuenta que él era alguien bastante agradable.

Él no tardó en suspirar aliviado cuando los mocosos entraron de nuevo al edificio. El único sonido presente era el viento fresco que movía algunas hojas, la luz del sol en la cara era tan relajante, un momento de paz que nadie dudaría en desaprovechar.

Demasiada tranquilidad doblegaba cualquier intento de no dormir, con una gran fuerza de voluntad Tenten se levantó de imprevisto, solo un segundo más y ella apostaba que se desplomaría en la banca.

Despabilada un poco por el susto de casi dormirse, le aviso que iría a lavarse el rostro en un lavadero cercano. Él, por su seguridad, decidió no hacer comentario alguno sobre su divertida reacción, pero más adelante se lo recordaría.

Tenten un poco frustrada por no tener el dominio de su cuerpo a causa del sueño, frotó con poca delicadeza su cara como castigo por su debilidad. Por último, con la cara fresca como una lechuga, se prometió abofetearse si los parpados le volvían a pesar. Además de pedirle una sincera disculpa a Kankuro por su vergonzoso comportamiento. Pero todo eso quedo en segundo plano ¡En 5 minutos empezaba la reunión! y estaban bastante lejos de la Torre.

Regresó corriendo, vio que él estaba hablando con alguien que tenia un perro, obviamente era Kiba con Akamaru. Se preguntó por qué Tsunade no le pidió a él escoltarlo, a ella le había caído bien el hermano de Kazekage, pero no estaba segura de haber dado esa misma impresión. Decidió dejar de sumergirse en pensamientos negativos, nada productivos, y se dirigió a ellos.

−Ya volvió la bella durmiente− bromeó el Inuzuka

No había tiempo para bromas ni para saludos ni para indignarse con Kankuro por revelarle a Kiba "eso".

−Cinco minutos− dijo aterrada, y el pánico le invadió también a él, mientras el shinobi de Konoha no entendía de qué estaban hablando.

Agarró el brazo de Kankuro, lo levantó en menos de un segundo de la banca, y desaparecieron, solo iban a poder llegar a tiempo si corrían como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Escucharon a los lejos el grito de Kiba "Nos vemos a la noche en el bar".

Si no la mataba el sueño, la Hokage la iba a matar.

−Lo siento, es mi culpa− le dijo intentado no sonar tan miserable como se sentía.

−Sí, es tu culpa− ella abrió un poco los ojos ante la inesperada respuesta− Si llegas antes que yo a la Torre quizás no le diga a tu Hokage tus episodios de sueño− aumentó la velocidad, ya estaba a tres árboles de distancia de ella.

Los sentimientos de culpa fueron reemplazados por un gran espíritu de competencia. Su honor como una de las kunoichis más veloces estaba en juego, además de su admirable puntería, ella era muy rápida. Ser derrotada no era una opción, incluso si fuera una tonta carrera. Ya no importaba llegar a tiempo, sino ganarle.

Hasta que llegaran a la meta eran contrincantes, ella no iba a permitir que él la delatara, no lo pensó mucho, agarró un kunai, apuntó a su cabeza y lo lanzó. Él lo esquivó y se clavó en un árbol, justo como había esperado ella, el sello explosivo que estaba pegado en el metal se activó.

Ante tan efectivo plan se sintió orgullosa, hasta que al acercarse más notó que Kankuro no daba señales de vida, comenzó a preocuparse, él seguía siendo una figura pública de la Aldea de la Arena. Si llegaba a estar malherido por su asignada escolta que debía velar por su seguridad, las habladurías vendrían no solo para ella, también a Konoha, por no mencionar que tendría el mismo destino de los escritorios de la oficina de Tsunade.

Intentó no suponer nada hasta encontrarlo, cosa que sucedió ya que lo vio tendido en el pasto boca arriba, eso no habría sido tan malo si no hubiera visto el charco que besaba su cabeza.

Casi se cae de la rama del árbol, gritó aterrada, saltó sin importarle la altura, pero cuando tocó el pasto e iba a acercarse no podía moverse, "¿Genjutsu?" pensó.

El cuerpo desapareció y apareció el verdadero Kankuro , que no tenia ningún rasguño, sentado en otra rama, tenia a Tenten inmovilizada con hilos de chakra.

−¡¿Qué crees que haces?!¡¿Piensas que es gracioso?! Por un momento creí que te abrí la cabeza− dijo totalmente furiosa e indignada.

−Me ofende que creas que un papel puede hacerme algo, por otro lado, yo no fui quien lo tiró− dijo con extrema superioridad y una insoportable tranquilidad.

Con la velocidad de un disparo, ella recordó la reunión− ¡Kankuro suéltame! estamos perdiendo tiempo− se retorcía inútilmente para liberarse.

−Cambio de planes, es mañana− dijo aburrido, sonrío por el evidente desconcierto de Tenten− Me aviso Kiba cuando te fuiste.

Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, millones de amenazas, insultos, gritos que podría decirle. Pero solo atinó a decirle dos palabras−Bastardo manipulador− y en lugar de molestarse, a él le gusto bastante eso, no solo sabia manejar títeres a su antojo.

La liberó, aunque ya podía moverse libremente ella notó que seguía teniendo hilos, se rió, no era tonto, se aseguraba de que no intentara atacarlo.

Calculó el largo de los hilos, mandó chakra a sus pies y en lugar de saltar en la rama donde estaba él, corrió marcha atrás unos metros. Empujado por los hilos Kankuro cayó de la rama, sin oportunidad de desactivarlos a tiempo.

Todo hubiera salido de acorde al plan si ella no se hubiera caído de espaldas y él por consecuencia encima de ella. Se golpearon las frentes, de repente la cara de ella estaba demasiado cerca de la suya, sentían sus respiraciones, mirándose fijamente sus labios se tocaban literalmente, si no podía ser más absurda la situación, el pequeño y tonificado cuerpo de ella fue reemplazado por un tronco… Kankuro ahora estaba encima de un tronco y lo estaba besando.

Asqueado de besar madera, se apartó en seguida y vio a Tenten riéndose

Desde ese día, Tenten no dudó hacerle bromas acerca de su "evidente" dendrofilia, lo que incluía mover las cejas sugestivamente cuando veían a Yamato, un árbol o incluso gramos de aserrín. Y sus marionetas, sus obras de arte, cobraron un significado subliminal.

* * *

Para quien no lo sepa, la dendrofilia es la fascinación y atracción sexual a los arboles y las plantas.

Dudas o sugerencia son bienvenidas.


End file.
